Hapten-binding antibodies can be applied as capturing modules for therapeutic and diagnostic applications. For example, hapten-bound entities such as fluorophores, chelating reagents, peptides, nucleic acids, proteins, lipids, nanoparticles, and many other agents can react with hapten-binding antibodies and antibody derivatives. This enables effective detection of such ‘payloads’, as well as capturing, accumulation at desired locations, crosslinking and other antibody-mediated effects. Since the features and composition of haptens may influence the composition and “behavior” of hapten-bound entities (incl. size, solubility, activity, biophysical properties, PK, biological effects and more), it is highly desired to develop a variety of different hapten-binding entities. Thereby, it is possible to match a selected hapten with a given payload to generate optimized hapten conjugates. Subsequently, optimal hapten-binding entities can be combined with said conjugates to generate optimal antibody-hapten-payload complexes. It is further desired to have hapten-binding entities such as antibody derivatives which are humanized. This enables applications with significantly reduced risk of interference such as immunogenicity in therapeutic applications.
In WO 2010/119704 antibodies that specifically bind to a beta oligomers and use thereof is reported. Novel competitive assay for theophylline and reagent for use therein is reported in U.S. Pat. No. 4,855,226. In WO 2010/045388 the use of MMP-9 and MMP-12 binding proteins for the treatment and prevention of systemic sclerosis is reported. Particle based electrochemiluminescent assays are reported in U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,536.